disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Tobias Beckett
Tobias Beckett is the hidden main antagonist of the 2018 science fantasy film, Solo: A Star Wars Story. Initially he was Han Solo's best friend and mentor. However, Tobias was a manipulative and tyrannical person who worked closely to Crimson Dawn and their leader, Dryden Vos. He plotted to steal an Imperial coaxium generator, and used both Han Solo and Vos as against each other, just so he could rob money from many gangs, including The Crimson Dawn. He is portrayed by Woody Harrelson History Tobias Beckett at first employs Han Solo to The Imperial Academy. He reveals to Han that he was pretending to be an Imperial officer, just to steal a coaxium generator. He then sends Han to be eaten by Chewbecca, only to rescue him secretly later. He then discusses with Han and his crew around the bonfire, and Han reveals about Qira being his girlfriend, once upon a time. Later, Tobias and Han steal the coaxium. Beckett reveals that he is planning to transport it to a crime gang called The Crimson Dawn, lead by his ally, Dryden Vos. He explained to Han that if they don't transport it to Vos, then The Crimson Dawn will kill him for braking their deal, but that if he does, they will both be rich. Later, Beckett meets with Dryden Vos, who is disappointed about his failure to transport the coaxium to The Crimson Dawn. Han Solo however reveals a location of unrefined coaxium, which they can create a new generator with it. Dryden gave Beckett another opportunity to transport it and gain the money in return. He sent Han Solo as a pilot and Qira to accompany them both. Beckett during the start of the journey told Han not to trust anyone, specifically not Qira, so he could manipulate Han into becoming his best friend, and therefore, he can use him to rob The Crimson Dawn and transport it to another crime gang on Tatooine. Han used fake coaxium for creating the generator, however, Tobias, who seemed to support his plans to cheat Dryden Vos, has actually reported to Vos and The Crimson Dawn about Han's tricks and plans. Tobias has then sent mercenaries to find the generator of the real coaxium. However, it was revealed that Han stole it on time from The Cloud Raiders before Beckett could take it from them. Beckett then revealed that he has been using Crimson Dawn and Solo to rob Vos' money, and to make a profit of something which he wouldn't really sell. He then took Chewbecca as hostage, and went off to transport the coaxium to the gang on Tatooine. Han Solo however ran after him and eventually he caught up with Beckett, who was on his way to a Crimson Dawn ship. Beckett told Han once again not to trust Qira, as she does not love him and is only surviving for herself. Han however replied that Beckett has a problem; he manipulates everyone and causes them to distrust everyone, to gain all the money - and therefore the only one who cannot be trusted is Beckett. He then admits that he manipulated Solo, and adds that they weren't really friends. He was going to tell Han the most important thing about his scheme, but Han shot him out of anger. As Beckett fell on the floor, Han came closer to hear the important thing which Beckett had to tell him. Beckett revealed that he would have killed Han, but that he still appreciates Han's "problem"; Han is a good person who does not cheat or murder others for money. Personality He is a greedy, egoistic and ruthless individual who manipulates Han, as well as many different crime organizations for his own benefit. Although Dryden was seemingly the direct threat during the film, Beckett revealed a far worse and more threatening plan which was to transport the coaxium generator to many different gangs and gain money by not selling it proper. At the end, although he does pay his price, he also gets to show some remorse towards Han. However, that was only because he was dying and he had no other chance. Trivia * He shares the family name of Lord Cutler Beckett, one of the main villains of the ''Pirates Of The Carribean''franchise. * Though Tobias is the true main antagonist of the film, Dryden Vos serves as the direct threat until his true colors are revealed. * He is based on Bill Sykes from Oliver Twist, a treacherous criminal who uses many people for his own wealth. Category:Tyrants Category:Remorseful villains Category:Big bads Category:Delusional Category:Destroyer of innocence Category:Bosses Category:Crime Bosses Category:Power Hungry Category:Barbarian Category:Leaders Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Thieves Category:Masters of Evil Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:True main villain Category:Bullies Category:Traitors Category:Tragic Villains Category:Deceased Category:Murderers Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be evil at first Category:Completely mad Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Polite villains Category:Not completely evil Category:Bad-tempered villains Category:Friendly Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Master manipulators Category:Criminal mastermind Category:Mass murderer Category:Masterminds Category:Affably Evil Category:Anti-Villains Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first